Mi cuerpo, Tu alma
by TomoyoD
Summary: si realmente sabes lo que quieres, sabrás que hacer...Mi primer fic de fruits basket! un poco de lemon!rr!


Blancos copos de nieves caían suavemente cubriendo la ciudad, las personas caminaban en las aceras de manera monótona, una joven de larga cabellera larga y color ébano caminaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Llevaba puesto un abrigo hasta el nivel de los pies de color negro, una bufanda y guantes del mismo color; la bufanda cubría su cara hasta la nariz, llevaba en su mano izquierda un maletín de cuero, quizás una estudiante.

Cruzando una de tantas calles tropezó con alguien, sin levantar la vista susurro un "disculpe" y continúo su camino, no sin antes ser detenida por una mano, quizás proveniente de aquel extraño con quien había chocado, ¿acaso no le había pedido ya disculpas, o es que era un idiota como todos los demás?

Se giró levemente y de igual forma alzó su vista, con la idea de pronunciar las mismas palabras que un momento antes habían cruzado por su cabeza. Cuando pensaba abrir su boca, sus ojos cometieron esta acción, observando fijamente a aquel extraño. Ambos se observaron por un momento que para ellos fue una eternidad.

Sin ningún preaviso, aquel extraño se acercó a ella, susurrándole un "acompáñame". Su larga cabellera se movió con una leve brisa que pasó, siendo como una señal para los dos, siguiendo un acto de pasos sin palabra que pronunciar. El silencio los acompañaba en este viaje…

Personas los dejaban atrás, ambos sin decirse absolutamente nada, como si jamás se hubiesen visto. De vez en cuando, aquel extraño la miraba, aunque solo de reojo, y como al principio, ella seguía con su vista fija en el suelo. Igual como había hecho antes de marcharse, sin previo aviso, él tomo su mano, entrelazándolas; aunque ella no se inmutó aparentemente a este acto, bajo su bufanda, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo…

Quien sabe cuanto minutos pasaron, quien sabe cuantas calles atravesaron, y quien sabe cuanto tiempo ella sentía su corazón latir rápidamente estando él tan cerca. El hecho es que al final se detuvieron frente a un edificio de estructura moderna, de color celeste y vidrios negros, unos 10 pisos aproximadamente, dando la impresión que era uno más de compañías, a pesar de ser residencial.

El extraño extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos un llavero, abriendo la puerta de entrada. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar al ascensor, ambos se adentraron y él dirigió uno de sus dedos hacia el número ocho. Desde que habían entrado al edificio sus manos se habían separado, aunque el silencio aun permanecía. Ambos veían a puntos diferentes, intentando evitar algo que los llevará al nerviosismo…

5……6……7……8……

Las puertas se abrieron, saliendo él primero, seguido por ella. Un minuto mientras abría la puerta hacia el apartamento y otro minuto despojándose de los abrigos de inviernos y demás. Sus pies tocaban el suelo de madera a través de medias blancas.

Sin ninguna palabra o señal alguna, ella se dirigió directamente a la sala de aquel pequeño apartamento, él en cambio, hacia la cocina, tomó dos tazas y sirvió un té que tenía ya hecho desde la mañana, aunque no era habitual en su costumbre, calentó ambas tazas dentro del microondas. Un sonido avisó que ya estaban calientes, extrayendo las tazas y dirigiéndose con paso lento hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Le ofreció una de las dos tazas, y ella la recibió, dirigiendo su boca hacia la taza e iniciando a beber de aquel té. Él imitó su acto, para luego acercarse a un reproductor y encenderlo, insirió un CD y lo colocó al azar. Se regresó y se sentó a un lado de ella. Ambos bajaron sus tazas y las dejaron sobre una pequeña mesa, como si sus mentes estuviesen coordinadas. Decidiendo por fin a dirigirse la palabra.

¿: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no, Rin?

R: ¿por qué hoy estabas esperándome? –su mirada se posó en los ojos de él- Haru…

H: necesitaba verte de nuevo, desde aquel encuentro con Yuki no he sabido nada más de ti

R: y no era necesario que supieras algo de mi o de mi vida…

El silencio los embargó una vez más dejando paso a la melodía…

Out of sight, out of mind  
Out of time to decide  
Do we run? Should I hide  
For the rest of my life

H: esa canción siempre que la escucho, me recuerda a ti

Rin lo observó algo dudosa, siguiendo el acto de girarse y observar el reproductor, tratando de entender la canción…

Can we fly? Do we stay?  
We could lose we could fail  
And the more minutes take  
To make planer, or mistakes

R: se parece a nuestra historia

H: ¿Sohma?

Rin asintió sin despegar su vista de aquel reproductor, Hatsu Haru la observó detenidamente, fijando su vista en sus labios, se reprochó mentalmente y como hizo Rin, se dedicó a escuchar aquella canción

30 minutes, the blink of the night  
30 minutes to alter our lifes  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shelter the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide

De los labios de Hatsu Haru una leve sonrisa se reflejó, un tanto irónica, Rin tenía razón, no era la historia de ella a la que se parecía, era la historia que los Sohma vivían cada día, sobre todo él… Cuantas veces ha callado, cuantas veces ha mentido, solo por hacerla feliz…

Carousels in the sky  
That we shape with our eyes  
Under shade silhouettes casting  
shapes crying rain

Rin cerró sus ojos y dio un largo más leve suspiro. Entreabriendo sus ojos vio a Hatsu Haru acercarse a ella, hasta rozar con sus labios… Abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose, su corazón comenzó a latir desmesuradamente, tanto tiempo sin sentir los labios de Haru unirse con los suyos. Lentamente inició a cerrar una vez más sus ojos, dejándose ahora llevar por la sensación que en ese momento la acarreaba…

Can we fly do I stay  
We could lose, we could fail  
Either way, options change  
chances fail, Trains derail.

Hatsu Haru acercó sus manos temblorosas a la pequeña cintura de ella hasta rodearla, Rin por su parte cruzó su cuello con sus brazos, ahora pasando el beso a algo más profundo, ahora sus lenguas jugaban un papel importante. Daban pasos calidos dentro de la boca del otro, sin embargo, ambos se sentían en una especie de paraíso; esta vez era diferente a todas las otras veces que se habían besado en pasado… Quizás era porque no eran nada serio y esto los convertía a ambos en algo parecido a amantes…

30 minutes, the blink of the night  
30 minutes to all of our lifes   
30 minutes to make up my mind  
30 minutes to finally decide   
30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to show her the blame  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies  
30 minutes to finally decide

Ambos cuerpos se dejaron caer, uno sobre el otro. Una de las manos de Hatsu Haru comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo delicado de Rin, mientras esta pasaba sus dedos suavemente a través de la cabellera de él. Sin aviso alguno, su mano se pasó por su pierna, su entrepierna hasta llegar a su zona de mujer. Por sobre la pantaleta, inició a acariciar su única zona privada, dando como respuesta de ella entrecortados gemidos a través del beso.

Ambos separaron sus labios, sin que Hatsu Haru dejara de acariciarla, ambos se miraban, respirando entrecortadamente, más Rin quien se excitaba ante la caricia proporcionada por Hatsu Haru. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmesí, sus ojos miraban fijamente a los de él…

Sin decir nada, Hatsu Haru detuvo su acción para comenzar a despojar a Rin de aquella barrera que impedía sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella. Rin copió los movimientos de Hatsu Haru. Ambos comenzaron a quitarse las ropas del otro lentamente sin despegar sus miradas…

Cuando la última prenda calló en el suelo, volvieron a un juego de besos y caricias. Ahora los labios de Haru fueron dejando su huella en el cuello de Rin…

Ambos comenzaron a proporcionarse caricias en sus partes más íntimas, excitándose el uno al otro, Rin mojó los dedos de Haru haciendo que este aumentara la velocidad de sus caricias. Rin detuvo su caricia hacia Haru y se dejó llevar por la sensación que él le proporcionada. Haru sin resistir más adentró dos de sus dedos dentro de su ser y comenzó un movimiento lento, y luego rápido, pedido por Rin. Besaba sus pezones erectos y cada vez movía sus dedos más rápido. Rin sintió venir el primer orgasmo, lanzando al aire un fuerte grito.

Hatsu Haru sacó sus dedos de Rin todos húmedos y se acomodó entre sus piernas, antes de penetrarla, la besó y tomó sus manos fuertemente. Lentamente comenzó a adentrarse, todo suave y de manera perfecta. Su ritmo al principio era lento, haciendo acostumbrarla, por propio pedido de ella, su ritmo ahora era mucho más rápido. Rin alzó su cintura en busca de ayudar a Haru…

Ninguno de los dos medía el tiempo, solo se dedicaban a sentir lo que uno le profesaba al otro, entre besos y caricias, entre gemidos y el entregarse en cuerpo y alma, les era más que suficiente para comprender todo lo que habían perdido por tanto tiempo, por todo lo que siempre los unió….siendo solo una palabra lo que los unía…..

Sus cuerpos se separaron, dejando a un lado un acto físico, sin embargo manteniendo un acto espiritual, una vez más sus labios se unieron en un beso dulce, hasta quedar dormidos… Rin despertó y se levantó sin hacer ruido, se colocó su ropa y se dirigió hacia la entrada, justo poniéndose los zapatos, sintió los brazos de Haru rodearlas, sintiendo también el roce de su cuerpo aún desnudo con él de ella. Con cariño Haru le dejó un beso en la mejilla y apoyó su cara en su hombro. Rin abrazó los brazos de Haru y permanecieron callados por un momento, no sin antes dejar claro que de ahora en adelante, pasase lo que pasase siempre estarían juntos…

Mi cuerpo…… Tú alma……

WOLAS! Que tal el fic? Les gusto? Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció, este es mi primer fanfic de fruits basket, y pues es de mi pareja preferida u, la canción es 30 minutes de T.A.T.U escúchenla que realmente es hermosa. Bueno, espero sus reviews, nos vemos en un próximo fic!

QueenDelphine


End file.
